


Reality

by weimar27



Series: Reality [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weimar27/pseuds/weimar27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Dear Sir JDM commentfic meme <a href="http://rozabellalove.livejournal.com/70137.html">here</a>, the prompt from <a href="http://karmageddon.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://karmageddon.livejournal.com/"><b>karmageddon</b></a> was "JA is a college football star. JDM is the coach he's fallen for. JA can't risk his future endorsements by being out, JDM can't risk custody of his daughter, but the secrecy doesn't mean what they have isn't real."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality

They’ve been doing this for two years -- after dancing around each other for over a year -- since Jensen finally forced the issue one memorable day when he pushed Jeff against the wall in his office after practice and kissed him breathless. It makes him feel less guilty knowing that it was Jensen -- his player and by the school’s reckoning his student – who broke first, that he’s not some pervy older man taking advantage. Jensen wants him just as much.

Even now Jeff thinks Jensen was being reckless and stupid, they could have been caught and it’d ruin both of them. It could still ruin them if they’re not careful. Jensen would still make it to the NFL, he’s good enough to be a potential franchise quarterback if he can handle the transition to the pros. But Jensen could become more than just a player, with his All-American good looks and Texan charm he could become a superstar. He’d be persona non-grata from the sponsers if they found out that Jensen was sleeping with his head coach.

And Jeff ... well Jeff’s career would go down in flames. There’s no way he’d ever be able to work in football, college or otherwise, again. He couldn’t even fallback on teaching. Then, his bitter harpy of an ex-wife would have the ammunition she needed to take away his daughter permanently. He barely managed to win partial custody, and he doesn’t see her enough anyways. Sam moved back to Seattle, taking Elizabeth with her, so he only gets summers and select holidays.

Jensen’s on his stomach, staring at him with a sleepy but content smile on his face. Jeff’s gotten used to waking up to that expression. Jensen’s been sleeping over far too often lately, spending more time here than he should or is probably safe. Jeff thinks Jensen’s clinging to him just as hard as Jeff wants to cling to him. He’s gotten used to seeing the way the early dawn sunlight streams through the window and highlights the gold in Jensen’s hair.

“Morning,” Jeff says, tracing the curve of Jensen’s spine.

“MMM,” is Jensen’s reply, he burries his face in the pillow. Jeff explores further to the crack of Jensen’s ass, dipping beneath the sheet currently covering him. On his second pass he dips an exploratory finger into Jensen’s hole, there’s still a little lube from last night. Jensen rocks back into the touch, it’s such a sensual movement that Jeff’s cock begins to harden. He loves Jensen like this.

“Do you have anywhere to go?” Jeff whispers, covering Jensen’s body. It’s Friday, he’s pretty sure Jensen has classes and things to do to get ready for his flight. Doesn’t have time to for early morning love making. He kisses behind Jensen’s ear.

“No.” Jensen presses back against Jeff. “Taking the day off.”

“That’s not very studious of you.” He nibbles on Jensen’s ear.

“I think I’ll manage.” Jensen leans into the touch, rolling his hips. Jeff reaches for the lube on the nightstand.

Later, sated and content, he pulls Jensen closer brackets him with his body, tangling their legs together, arms wrapping around Jensen. Jensen seems more receptive to the touch, clingier as if he too feels the weight of what the weekend means.

Tomorrow Jensen flies to New York for the Draft and his future will be set in stone. Another milestone reached before the time they have together expires. No matter how much they love each other, they’ll have to part; let go. Reality doesn’t care that he wants Jensen in his bed forever, that when Jensen’s gone it’ll be like a missing limb. They have an expiration date -- Jensen’s graduation a little over a month from now -- and it’s creeping up on them.


End file.
